White Night
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Suatu malam di penghujung bulan Desember, Naruto menghabiskan waktunya dengan seorang pria asing bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang pria yang tidak sengaja menemukan rumahnya di malam bersalju dan meminta bantuan kepadanya. RnR


**White Night**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

* * *

Bulan Desember akan segera berakhir, saat ini aku sendirian ketika salju kembali menguyur bumi. Aku duduk di depan perapian tanpa seseorang yang menemaniku meminum secangkir coklat panas dan kue jahe kering yang baru saja aku buat. Mungkin terdengar cukup menyedihkan keadaanku tetapi sesungguhnya aku menikmati kesendirian ini, aku tidak akan iri dengan orang-orang yang bercengkerama di depan perapian dan berbagi cerita tentang hidup mereka atau bahkan bercinta semalaman penuh dengan orang terkasih. Sesungguhnya aku tidak terlalu memikirkan itu segala urusan kecil seperti iyu, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian. Nenekku juga meninggal sekitar satu tahun yang lalu dan kakakku berada di New York, jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Kakakku adalah seorang aktor yang sedang naik ayah dan ibuku terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. Jadi aku tidak terlalu bersedih dengan kesendirianku ini. Tetapi tidak aku pungkiri juga, aku juga merasa kasihan terhadap diriku sendiri, di usia yang sudah menginjak dua puluh tahun, aku tidak memiliki pasangan yang dapat aku jadikan sandaran. Banyak yang mengejekku karena ini tapi aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Sebenarnya banyak perempuan yang mengatakan cinta kepadaku namun semuanya aku tolak karena aku tidak menyukai perempuan. Aku mempunyai masa lalu yang begitu kelam yang berhubungan dengan perempuan. Beruntung perempuan-perempuan yang aku tolak tidak pernah menaruh dendam kepadaku. Walaupun begitu, aku juga tidak pernah berpacaran dengan laki-laki di kotaku, aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki yang berada di sini. Mereka terlalu kasar dan terlalu suka bersikap semena-mena, belum lagi mereka memiliki aroma yang tidak menyedapkan alias bau badan. Dapat disimpulkan, aku ini adalah asli perjaka yang belum tersentuh oleh sentuhan-sentuhan nakal di tempatku tinggal, sebuah kota kecil yang tidak terlalu banyak penduduknya. Sebuah kehidupan yang begitu hebat yang terjadi dalam hidupku atau mungkin menyedihkan.

Untuk menemani kesendirianku malam ini, aku sudah menyiapkan secangkir coklat panas dan setoples kue jahe kering buatanku, terlihat gosong tapi masih layak untuk di makan. Saat aku sedang menikmati secangkir coklat panas terdengar ketukan dari pintu masuk rumahku. Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan tamu di malam hari dan kali ini ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu depan, jantungku berpacu dengan cepat.

Aku merasa getir menghadapi sesuatu yang berada di ballik pintu depan, aku berharap orang yang mengetuk pintukku malam ini, bukanlah orang jahat yang ingin merampok rumahku. Aku bangkit dari tempatku dan mengambil tongkat _baseball _yang aku beli untuk jaga-jaga jika ada orang jahat yang memasuki rumahku. Contohnya seperti saat ini dan semoga saja benda ini akan benar-benar berguna. Dengan perasaan was-was yang begitu tinggi, aku mendekati pintu rumahku dan mengintip dari lubang kecil yang mengarah ke arah luar rumah. Aku melihat sesosok pria tampan berdiri di depan pintuku dan membawa botol plastik kosong. Aku melihat dari perilakunya bahwa dia sedang mengalami kesulitan. Dia kembali mengetuk pintu rumahku, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ada orang yang tidak aku kenal masuk ke dalam rumahu tetapi karena aku merasa kasihan dan pria itu mempunyai wajah yang tampan, aku segera membuka pintunya dan meletakkan tongkat andalanku sebelum aku benar-benar membuka pintu untuk pria tampan yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahku.

Dapat aku lihat lelaki itu bernafas lega saat ada aku merespon ketukannya.

"Bisa ada yang aku bantu _sir_?" Ujarku sopan. Sebagai ucapan pembuka dari diriku.

"Aku membutuhkan air—kau tau—mobilku mogok di ujung jalan sana dan aku tidak dapat menemukan air di mana pun." Tunjuk lelaki itu ke arah mobilnya yang jelas-jelas tidak keliahatan dari rumahku ini. "Hanya rumah ini yang dapat aku temukan karena aku tidak dapat menemukan danau ataupun sungai di sekitar sini."

Perkataan pria itu benar, dia tidak akan mungkin menemukan sungai ataupun danau di sekitar sini karena daerah ini sangat jauh dari sumber mata air. Dan memang rumah ini yang dapat dia temukan sebab aku tinggal di dekat hutan.

Aku menyilangkan tanganku di depan dadaku, "Jadi kau ingin kemana sir?" aku perlu waspada, walaupun pria yang berada di hadapanku sangat tampan dari pria-pria yang berada di depanku.

"Aku ingin pergi ke New Orleans." Jawabnya singkat—sepertinya pria dihadapanku adalah seseorang yang sangat sibuk..

"Baiklah kau bisa mengambil air di dapur. Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku, sebelum aku memperbolehkannya masuk. Aku tidak ingin bersama dengan orang asing yang tidak aku ketahui namanya setidaknya aku mengetahui namanya dan dengan itu aku bisa bernafas dengan lega.

"Sasuke uchiha." Katanya. Mengulurkan tangannya dan aku membalas uluran tangannya.

Aku bergeser ke samping, agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam rumahku." Kau tinggal melewati ruang tamu ini dan belok ke kanan. Di sana kau dapat menemukan dapurku."

Dia berjalan menuju dapurku dan aku mengikuti dari belakang. Dia menyalakan keran dan menaruh botol plastik besar itu di bawah keran, membiarkankan terisi hingga penuh. Sasuke melihat ke arahku, sepertinya dia sangat canggung dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Terima kasih bantuanmu, Tuan—"

"Panggil saja aku Naruto." aku tersenyum.

"Sekali aku ucapkan terima kasih Naruto."

"Iya sama-sama. Senang bisa membantu orang yang sedang kesusahan."

"Aku juga beruntung bisa menemukan rumahmu ini." Ucapnya tulus.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu? aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya tadi." Tanyaku sekali lagi, hanya memastikan nama pria asing berada di dapur rumahku.

"Sasuke," jawabnya. "Sasuke Uchica." Memastikan kepadaku nama aslinya.

"Dimana kau tinggal?" Tanyaku.

"New York," Dia melihat botol yang dia bawa sudah terisi penuh dan segera mematikan keran, menutup botolnya rapat.

"Itu kota yang jauh dari sini, apa yang kau lakukan di New Orleans?" Aku mengaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal, berusaha menutupi kegugupanku.

"Urusan bisnis dan menemui kerabat di sana." Jawabnya, menanggapi pertanyaanku.

"Kau asli Jepang?" Aku tidak ingin dia segera pergi dari tempatku. Aku masih ingin dia di sini.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya,"Orang tuaku asli Jepang tetapi sejak kecil aku sudah tinggal di New York. Hanya beberapa kali mengunjungi tempat asal."

"Senang bertemu dengan orang Jepang. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dengan orang yang berasal dari satu negara. Bahagia sekali bisa berbicara dengan seseorang yang berasal dari satu negara." Aku tertawa pelan. Tidak aku pungkiri kalau aku memang bahagia saat ini.

"Yah, berada di dunia orang asing tanpa seseorang yang kau kenal bisa membuatmu hilang arah. Saat pertama kali aku ke New York, aku tinggal mengenal satu pun orang. Aku seperti berada di lautan manusia asing dengan bahasa yang tidak aku mengerti." Sasuke berbicara cukup panjang dan perkataannya ada benarnya juga. "Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku terbiasa dan sesekali aku bisa bertemu dengan warga Jepang."

"Kau benar, kita ini hanya orang asing yang menempati negara asing. Aku sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengan orang Jepang kecuali kakakku. Dan aku cukup beruntung bisa berbicara dengan orang yang berasal dari kampung halaman."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum, "Dan aku juga beruntung bisa menemukan orang Jepang di saat aku kesusahan seperti ini. Sejak kapan kau tinggal ke sini?"

"Kita sama-sama beruntung." Ucapku. "Entahlah, mungkin sekitar umurku enam tahun. Aku tidak terlalu ingat."

Dia hanya mengangguk, tanda mengerti. Sepertinya Sasuke bingung untuk bertanya sesuatu lagi padaku. Dia melihat ke arah botolnya yang penuh dengan air. Apakah ini saatnya Sasuke harus pergi dari tempatku ? Aku masih ingin dia di sini.

"Apa aku bisa mengambilkan sesuatu untukmu? Aku mempunyai sepanci coklat panas yang baru aku buat dan kue kering gosong buatanku tetapi tenang saja, kue keringku masih layak untuk di makan. Atau kau menginginkan bir? Atau kopi? Atau mungkin jus? Aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu." Tawarku kepada Sasuke. Aku memperlihatkan wajah ramah kepada pria asing itu, menawarkan sesuatu untuk dirinya atau mungkin Sasuke dapat menemaniku di malam kelabu yang dingin ini. Aku mencoba mengalihkan keheningan di antara kami.

Dia menatapku, "Tidak terima kasih, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lebih banyak lagi. Mungkin aku harus segera pergi. Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk bertamu di sini. Apalagi aku banyak merepotkanmu." Lelaki itu tersenyum kepadaku. Oh Tuhan, aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau telah menurunkan lelaki tampan di rumahku tetapi buatlah dia untuk menemaniku malam ini. Berikan aku kesempatan saat ini karena aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan bersama Sasuke—pria tampan asal New York.

"Aku tidak merasa di repotkan. Aku senang bisa membantu orang yang kesusahan dengan mobilnya dalam keadaan mogok di ujung jalan ini. Dan senang bisa berbicara denganmu." Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ocehanku. "Di luar sepertinya salju turun cukup deras. Aku yakin kau tidak mungkin sampai di New Orleans tengah malam. Pasti salju telah menutupi jalanan dan membuat laju mobil berjalan dengan perlahan."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke melihat ke luar jendela dapur yang mengarah ke hutan. "Kau benar, sepertinya salju kali ini turun lebat sekali." Sasuke berkata sambil melihat salju yang turun dari dalam dapurku.

"Mungkin kau bisa bermalam di sini, Aku mempunyai dua kamar. Kau bisa tidur di ruang tamu." Tawarku. Berharap pria asing yang tampan ini mau bermalam di rumahku atau mungkin dia mau berbagai kehangatan di ranjangku. Entah bagaimana aku menginginkan pria ini tidak beranjak pergi dari rumahku.

Aish kenapa aku berpikir macam-macam seperti ini, pikirku.

Aku menggeleng kepalaku, berusaha mengusir pikiran kotorku. Sejujurnya aku sangat menyukai pria asing yang berada di dapurku, memakai baju kemeja biru dengan celana jeans—membuatnya semakin tampan—di tambah lagi aroma maskulin yang dapat aku cium dari indra penciumanku. Aroma yang berbeda dengan setiap pria yang pernah ku temui. Aku tidak munafik jika aku ingin bermain nakal malam ini dengan Sasuke tetapi aku juga tidak mau begitu saja, bisa-bisa dia menganggapku yang aneh-aneh. Aku berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran kotor dari otakku.

"Tetapi jika kau benar-benar dalam keadaan terburu-buru maka aku tidak dapat mencegahmu untuk pergi. Aku akan membawakanmu coklat panas untuk menemanimu dalam perjalanan." Aku merutuki ucapanku, bagaimana aku bisa berkata seperti itu. Aku tidak rela jika dia pergi dari tempatku.

Sasuke menimang-menimang perkataanku, dia melirik sekilas ke arah luar jendela dan melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah memutuskan pilihannya.

"Sepertinya aku bermalam di sini. Aku juga tidak yakin dapat membetulkan mobilku di saat cuaca seperti ini." Aku bersorak di dalam hati ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang ingin tetap tinggal di rumahku. Terima kasih Tuhan atas karuniamu, pikirku. Mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan.

"Dan kalau aku memang tidak merepotkanmu. Bolehkan aku meminta secangkir teh hangat? Sepertinya aku mulai kedinginan." Pintanya padaku sambil mengosok-gosok tangannya, mencari kehangatan di sana. Dia berjalan ke arah meja makan, menarik salah satu kursi yang berada di sana, mendudukinya.

"Aku lupa, kalau aku belum menyalakan penghangat ruangan." Aku menepuk jidaku pelan dan segera bergegas menyalakan penghangat ruangan.

"Bagaimana? apakah kau sudah merasa hangat."

"Lumayan hangat."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan teh spesial untukmu. Sebagai rasa syukurku karena bisa bertemu orang jepang di malam yang dingin ini."

Aku beranjak dari tempatku, mengambil gelas dari tempat penyimpananku dan membuat teh hangat untuk Sasuke, pria asing yang tampan. Untung saja tadi aku sudah merebus air.

"Jadi kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanyanya.

"Hm" gumamku, "Tapi terkadang kakakku mampir ke sini. Jika dia sedang bosan di kehidupannya di Los Angeles." Aku memasukkan teh celup ke dalam cangkir dan menambahkan gula.

"Kakakmu tinggal di sana?"

Aku mengangguk, "Dia tinggal di sana, tetapi terkadang dia juga mengunjungi New York. Dia mempunyai tempat tinggal di Los Angeles dan di New York."

"Jadi apa pekerjaan kakakmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia pekerja seni dan karirnya saat ini sedang menanjak." Aku mengaduk teh Sasuke.

"Pekerja seni? apakah kakakmu seorang pelukis atau penyanyi? Kalau boleh tau siapa nama kakakmu?"

"Dia aktor sekaligus penyanyi. Nama kakakku Kyubi tetapi dia menggunakan samaran menjadi Kyle Utah."

"Oh, Aku baru tau kalau kakakmu adalah aktor dan penyanyi yang bulan lalu mendapatkan dua penghargaan di acara bergengsi Amerika."

"Ya, aku senang dia mendapatkan penghargaan itu. Aku juga bangga dengan dirinya." Aku menyerahkan teh yang baru aku buat pada Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengikuti jejak kakakmu? Aku rasa kalian mempunyai bakat yang tidak terlalu berbeda jauh."

"Aku tidak terlalu menyukai kehidupan yang glamor. Hidup seperti itu membuatku seperti kehilangan kebebasan. Kemana pun kau pergi maka kau akan merasa ada seseorang yang membuntutimu dan aku sangat tidak menyukai itu. Jadi aku putuskan untuk bekerja di sebuah bar, daripada menjadi seorang yang terkenal dan kehidupanmu tidak pernah bebas." ucapku jujur, sungguh merepotkan jika mempunyai kehidupan yang di soroti oleh orang lain.

"Aku mengerti kehidupan yang seperti itu." Aku dapat merasakan Sasuke berjalan ke arahku.

"Yeah, tidak menyenangkan jika hidup kita selalu di liput dan kemudian menjadi headline di sebuah majalah atau televisi. Aku tidak suka terkenal." Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan mendapati Sasuke sudah berada di hadapanku.

"Aku baru bertemu dengan orang yang tidak suka menjadi terkenal." Sasuke meletakkan cangkir teh yang baru saja aku buat untuknya. Dia mendekatiku, menyentuh pipiku dan mengelusnya perlahan.

Aku tersenyum kaku. Sial! jantung berdetak kencang. Sasuke sudah berada di depanku dan dia sedang membelai pipiku. Kenapa aku bisa pasrah seperti ini?

Apakah aku akan kehilangan keperjakaanku malam inii? Jika itu benar terjadi maka aku rela jika keperjakaanku di ambil oleh orang tampan seperti Sasuke, pikirku.

Sasuke menghentikan mengelus pipinya, dia menghilangkan jarak di antara kami kemudian dia memelukku, dam menciumku. aku beusaha melepaskan diri untuk berkata, "Aku tidak yakin..."

"Anggap saja ini sebagai kado istimewamu di awal musim dingin ini." bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Kemudian malam ini berubah menjadi malam yang menyenangkan. Menikmati sebuah rasa gairah yang bergelora yang belum pernah aku rasakan sama sekali.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun ketika matahari merambas masuk melalui celah-celah jendela, dia merasa sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Naruto juga dapat merasakan sebuah embusan napas yang mendera punggungnya. Dia melepaskan tangan pria yang semalam bercinta dengannya. Naruto memosisikan badannya menghadap Sasuke. Dia memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat damai seperti saat ini. Naruto menyentuh pelan kedua pipi Sasuke, kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat di sana. Kecupan Naruto tadi sepertinya membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sepertinya aku menganggu tidurmu?" Naruto membawa kepalanya ke dada bidang Sasuke—mencari suatu kehangatan di sana.

Sasuke memberikan kecupan ringan di pucuk kepalaku, "Aku tidak merasa terganggu denganmu. Aku merasa senang karena bisa melihat wajahmu di saat aku terbangun dari tidurku."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat wajah Naruto memerah layaknya kepiting rebus, belum lagi ketika dia teringat bayang-bayang yang mereka lakukan semalam—membuat Naruto semakin merapatkan diri pada dada bidang Sasuke.

Naruto dapat merasakan bibir Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman ketika melihat tingkah lakunya saat ini.

"Kau terlihat manis jika seperti ini." Sasuke mengusap pelan rambut Naruto.

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke, dia berusaha menikati setiap perlakuan Sasuke yang diberikan padanya kemudian Naruto menatap kedua mata Sasuke dan mencium bibir merah yang menawan itu.

"Aku akan membuat sarapan untuk kita." Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidur tetapi Sasuke menahan lenganku.

"Aku masih ingin kau berada di sini." Sasuke menatap Naruto, memberikan tatapan yang memelas.

"Aku milikku sepenuhnya hari ini, tetapi aku memerlukan makanan demi mengisi perutku yang kosong. Aku akan membuatkan sup tomat untukmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah," Sasuke segera melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto.

Naruto melangkah pergi dari kamarnya, dia sempat berhenti dan tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Teme, aku rasa adegan yang semalam itu sudah terlalu sering kita gunakan. Bagaimana kalau kau pura-pura menjadi guru dan aku menjadi murid lalu kau berusaha memperkosaku ? Bukankah itu lebih baik daripada yang semalam dan begitu menantang? Aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang berbeda saat kita bercinta nanti?" Naruto tersenyum jahil pada Sasuke.

"Terserah padamu saja. Itu juga ide yang bagus." Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

The End


End file.
